hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunting Werewolves
Hunting Werewolves is Case Number 40 in the Diary of Investigations and its story is about the mysterious Doctor and his investigations of the City's werewolves. Pre-Case Wolfish Mayhem Goal: Start an investigation. Open the Diary. Rewards: Introduction The werewolves have become suspiciously active lately. The collective thoughts of the pack have started visiting the Detective, who once almost joined their ranks. A certain “Doctor” has been brought up as well. Why is this person so important to the werewolves? The time has come to rein in the beasts and reveal the secret of this mysterious Doctor! Stage 1 Werewolves are known for their interest in magical artifacts, but recently, human things not imbued with magical powers have been found in their possession. Could they belong to the Doctor? Let's collect them and use them to reveal who he is. Goal: Find out more about the Doctor's identity Trusty Weapon Goal: Fight against Werewolves. Find the Unloaded Pistol. Rewards: An Intelligent Look Goal: Fight against Werewolves. Find the Broken Pince-nez. Rewards: Marks of Excellence Goal: Fight against Werewolves. Find the Doctor's Ring Rewards: Collection of Papers Goal: Fight against Werewolves. Find the Box with Clippings Rewards: Field First-Aid Kit Goal: Fight against Werewolves. Find the Bag of Medicine Rewards: Doctor of Mysterious Sciences Goal: Find out the Doctor's fate. Assemble the “On the Werewolves' Trail” collection. Rewards: Stage 2 The Doctor from the human world was obsessed with legends about werewolves and sought evidence of their existence. It isn't known whether he's visited the City, but some of the Doctor's things have ended up here. He locked his discoveries in a safe and the key to it is in those very werewolf legends from around the world. What's hidden in the safe? Goal: Crack the Doctor's Safe. Wolf Heritage Goal: Fight against Werewolves. Find the Wolfman Seal. Rewards: Amazonian Secret Goal: Fight against Werewolves. Find the Encantado Seal. Rewards: Red Witch Goal: Fight against Werewolves. Find Kitsune Seal. Rewards: Gentle and Kind Animal Goal: Fight against Werewolves. Find the Selkie Seal. Rewards: Spotted Warrior Goal: Fight against Werewolves. Find the Leopard Seal. Rewards: Shapeshifter Safe Goal: Open the Doctor's Safe. Assemble the “Worldwide Werewolves” collection. Rewards: Stage 3 Somehow the Doctor got into the City of Shadows. He was amazed to discover the objects of his interest were here in large numbers. Risking his own life, the Doctor wanted to find out what causes their transformation. But did he manage it? Goal: Retrace the Doctor's werewolf research. Wolf Mother Goal: Fight against Werewolves. Find the Roman She-Wolf Milk. Rewards: Creative Allegory Goal: Fight against Werewolves. Find the Boots of Isengrim. Rewards: Fenrir's Children Goal: Fight against Werewolves. Find an Ulfhednar Helmet. Rewards: A Difficult Girl Goal: Fight against Werewolves. Find Little Red Riding Hood's Cape. Rewards: Ancient Evidence Goal: Fight against Werewolves. Find Leto's Bracelet. Rewards: The Art of Transformation Goal: Check the Doctor's research. Assemble the “Key to Transformation” collection. Rewards: Stage 4 The Doctor's research showed that many things from legends can cause werewolves to transform. However, they're all united by a specific “shapeshifting formula” without which a person will not transform. The Doctor decided to study the werewolf life cycle to gain more understanding. What did he learn? Goal: Study the werewolf biorythms. Loss of Strength Goal: Fight against Moon Werewolves. Find the Old Crescent Amulet. Rewards: Moonless Night Goal: Fight against Moon Werewolves. Find the New Moon Amulet. Rewards: White Sickle Goal: Fight against Moon Werewolves. Find the New Crescent Amulet. Rewards: Eye of Night Goal: Fight against Moon Werewolves. Find the Second Hecate Amulet. Rewards: Vulnerable Spirit Goal: Fight against Moon Werewolves. Find the Waxing Moon Amulet. Rewards: Lunar Cycle Goal: Determine the werewolves' cycle. Assemble “Phases of the Moon” collection. Rewards: Stage 5 The Doctor discovered that Moon Werewolves are influenced by the phases of the moon and are almost powerless during a new moon. Based on this idea, he decided to “cut them off from their power source.” But why? Was the Doctor looking for a way to protect the City? Let's find out this quack's reasons, that's if he didn't die trying to interfere with the werewolves! Goal: Reveal the Doctor's goals regarding werewolves.. Medieval Methods Goal: Fight against Moon Werewolves. Find the Wolf Hook. Rewards: Protective Smoke Goal: Fight against Moon Werewolves. Find a Smoke Bomb. Rewards: Whirlwind of Blades Goal: Fight against Moon Werewolves. Find the Rotating Trap. Rewards: New Moon Net Goal: Fight against Moon Werewolves. Find the Enchanted Net. Rewards: Silver Spike Goal: Fight against Moon Werewolves. Find the Restraining Collar. Rewards: Insidious Plans Goal: Determine the purpose of the traps. Assemble the “Enslaved Moon” collection. Rewards: Conclusion From the mysterious Doctor's research, we found out that a certain magical “formula” is needed for werewolf transformation and that the phases of the moon significantly impact the monster's strength. However, our hopes that the Doctor would use this discovery to protect the City were in vain. It seems the obsessed researcher didn't plan on simply destroying the objects of his interest. The Doctor decided to catch several Moon Werewolves “for special experiments.” But why would he experiment on the most dangerous creatures in the City? And what kind of experiments? INVESTIGATION COMPLETED Case Reward: Werewolf Tamer Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases